Suddenly
by gundanium-freak
Summary: With the 4d god Luther gone, what do they have to do? What plans did they make for afterwards? An alternate ending to SOthree. Alfay.


Author: Gundanium_freak (That's me. Heh.)

Rating: Eh. Super-soft R?

Warnings: Language, twisting of the Alfay fangirl's usual perception of the relationship, innuendo (sexual insinuation).

Pairing: Duh! Albel/Fayt.

A/N: This takes place after the game, RIGHT after the game. As in, they just beat Luther. Five seconds afterwards. Except, Luther didn't get the chance to press that shiny little button of his before his inevitable doom occurred- Fayt got to him first. So the worlds are all safe without being destroyed and whatnot, just to keep it all uncomplicated. 3

Summary: When Albel is around Fayt, the rest of the world seems to melt away- along with the realization that others exist.

~Suddenly

The final blow pierced through the stomach, a sick ripping sound that was distinct to all in the room. The sound of flesh tearing, the Ceramic blade sliding smoothly along the blossoming wound, sharp edges rendering the armor surrounding it useless. Blood poured out of Luther's abdomen at such a frenzied pace that it was slightly shocking, creating a small pool around his knees when he fell onto them in agony.  
His eyes were wide with shock, and he reached down to grasp the blade. His hand ran along it in seeming fascination, stopping before coming in contact with the hand of the wielder.

Fayt Leingod looked down at the Creator with shock on his features- he knew that it had all come down to this, but when all was said in done, looking into Luther's eyes... there came the sudden realization that this was a man, no different from himself, flesh and blood with feelings and emotions.

Those thoughts were pushed away and his look hardened. This was the man who planned on destroying everything he knew and loved, especially.  
He twisted the blade roughly, watching Luther fall down on his face. The blade slid out smoothly, the muscle and torn flesh sliding off of it and falling onto the glass floor with a loud plop. After giving it a slight shake to rid it of the rest of the blood, Fayt sheathed it and looked down at the motionless body of the man who was once the self-proclaimed mastermind behind Sphere.

No more, though. The thought hit Fayt like a shipwreck- they were all free. It was all over. It had all ended in their favor- the favor of their universe. Turning around quickly, he met the eys of his startled companions.

Even Albel looked slightly shocked, and Blair had her palm over her mouth as if she was sickened. He realized that she most likely was- seeing one's brother die in such a gruesome way couldn't have been such a pleasant experience.

Fayt sighed, exhuasted. Cliff soon joined him, and not long after Nel was giving a small laugh of relief. After a moment or two, everyone had relaxed and were looking to one another with the same question in mind.

Well, all of them except for Fayt and Albel. It was a question they already knew their answers to, even if they were uncertian or nervous.  
Suddenly, Sophia's arms were tight around Fayt's neck, her face nuzzling his neck. He was startled, but returned the embrace happily. Clifffollowed soon after, and eventually everyone was either laughing or patting each other on the back.

Fayt looked to Albel, who was standing a safe distance away from the party as usual. Blair was the only other looking at the man- her concern went seemingly unnoticed by him, though. Fayt pulled himself from the tight-knit group and walked over to the man, grinning up at him with bright and hopeful eyes.

Albel stared at him in seeming disinterest, but couldn't contain a grin. He always had been a bit more open with his facial expressions when it had come to the younger man.

Fayt blushed, still grinning, his hands winding tightly around Albel's neck. His grin soon turned into a small shy smile, one reserved for these small instances with Albel.

Albel gave into his own urge and wrapped his own arms around Fayt's small waist, his claw pressing into the bluenette's back. Fayt just smiled a bit more, not minding at all. He tilted his head up and felt his heart beating faster like it always did when he was this close to Albel. It was strange, really- it was something he'd never felt before until he'd met the older man. There was always dark excitement laced in with nervousness, and innocence that he still hadn't shed lingering in the back of his mind in that one moment before their lips met.

When they kissed, it was like the entire world melted away. For Fayt, it wasn't a huge, breath-stealing experience like in those old romance films. It was simple, but made intense simply becuase it was with Albel the Wicked, the man who had always intrigued him. Albel felt the same way, but found more pleasure in the simple fact that he could make Fayt blush and moan simply by prodding his lips open with his tongue or with a dark chuckle that wasn;t even meant to be seductive.

The only thing that mattered to Fayt at that moment was somehow getting his tongue to reach farther into Albel's mouth, to get more of that wonderful, sharp taste. Albel didn't even bother with trying to get his own down Fayt's throat, instead busy sucking on the younger one's in a way that never failed to make him gasp.

The moment was ruined for the two when a sharp cry and a few chockes and gasps broke them apart. Fayt looked a bit startled, his cheeks flushed and his hair mussed a bit where Albel's hand had found home.

Albel, to be honest, was a bit miffed that their little moment had been ruined. He growled and turned away, folding his arms, leaving Fayt to explain.

Blair was turned the other way, no doubt with her hand over her mouth again. Cliff was blushing and wearing a strange look, Maria was coughing and trying to hide her own flushed face behind her hand, Mirage was observing him curiously, Nel was smirking and Adray was chuckling.

Sophia, on the other hand, looked like she was torn between thinking over a few things or crying. Fayt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and cursed his instincts. They seemed to get him in tight spots lately. Like now, for instance.

Albel chuckled and turned back around, facing them all. His eyes met up with Fayt's, a wicked gleam in them. Instead of explaining his actions like Fayt wanted, he simply wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and pulled them face-to-face.

"Well? Don't you have a promise to keep? Let's go, maggot."

Fayt grinned and motioned for the others to hurry up and stop standing around. "We'll head back to the Diplo first, and then maybe go back to Elicoor II for a while."

Sophia stomped her foot and nodded, crossing her arms. "And then you can tell us all about what you've been up to."

Fayt shook his head at her, his eyes steely. "Sophia, you're my friend... but I don't think that means I have to tell you everything that goes on in my personal life."

The girl's face fell and the others wisely kept quiet, waiting to see if an argument would break out. Albel simply rolled his eyes and waited for the melodrama to pass.

"Well then... can you at least tell me when we're going back to Earth? I'd like to go as soon as possible... Blair said that she could restore it."

Fayt shook his head yet again and waited for Albel to stop growling. "I'm not going back to Earth, Sophia. I'm going back to Elicoor."

Sophia pouted. "Why?! I thought... you were supposed to! You have to finish college!" Her voice was full of hurt, and she felt betrayed, her stomach wrapping in knots of worry.

"... Sophia. I already promised."

Sophia shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No... no no no no no!"

Intervenining with a shoulder-pat, Maria broke into the conversation. "Sorry, but this isn't the place to talk. Let's head back to the Diplo, like you said." She nodded to Fayt, giving him a look that said her own questions would be asked then as well. Cliff just sighed and waved his hand, tiliting his head with a careless shrug before moving to the exit. The rest followed soon after, Albel bringing up the rear as usual. This time, though, Fayt hung back with them.

He grinned up at his companion, a strange look in his eyes. At that moment, he couldn't have cared less about how difficult Sophia was being, or how any of the others felt about it. He was going back to Elicoor with Albel.

The man looked down at him with a glare that lacked any malice. "So, maggot- what are we going to do?"

Fayt chuckled, startling Albel slightly. He shrugged and leaned in a bit on the other's personal space. "Well, I did make a promise. We could always visit Peterny and gather supplies for a trip to Greeton or something."

Albel leered down at Fayt, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Sounds like a plan. Let's ditch these maggots." He tilted his head to the group that was walking silently up ahead and smirked.

Fayt grinned and took the older man's hand, nodding. "Yeah."

When the group turned West at the next bend, they both held back and turned East. The only thing left of them when the rest doubled back for them was the lingering sound of Albel's chuckle and Fayt's communicator.

~Owari 


End file.
